Bring Me To Life
by 3R15UK0UM31
Summary: A little story that's almost as fluffy as Sesshy's moko-moko. Sess/Older Rin, and if you don't like that pairing, don't read. A cute little story to read in your spare time. Songfic using Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.


Wake Me Up Inside

**Hey! WARNING: This is a very fluffy, semi cute story. If you don't like that, go read a drama. I used the Song Wake Me Up Inside, by Evanescence. I do not own Inuyasha or Evanescence. If I did, I wouldn't be here today. I'd be bending the Inuyasha series to my will…Mwahahahaha!**

**Wake Me Up Inside **

**By **

**Evanescence **

**How can you see into my eyes, like open doors!? **

**Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb… **

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A melodious voice rang through a sunlit clearing. Rin. She had grown into such a young woman. She may look like a woman, but she still had the same childish, much too optimistic personality. Her warm brown eyes appeared upside-down in his range of vision, and penetrated to his heart. She was sitting on Ah-Un and staring at him upside-down. What did she want now?

**Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, **

**Until you find it there and lead it back **

**Home. **

"What is it Rin?" I answered coolly. She was special somehow. She was never truly in danger. The Tensaiga had been awakened. I'm not sure whether it is her all too open affection for me, or my own much more secretive feelings that had spurred it into action..? Did I have feelings for her? No. I can't. Not a human. I will not be like my father. In a way, it was true, though, she has thawed the remnants of my spirit somewhat... why am I thinking like this?

"Can I go swimming? Please?" Her eyes pleaded with me.

I sighed. "Fine." She jumped into the river fully clothed, practically trampling Jaken.

**(Wake me up!) **

**Wake me up inside, **

**(Can't wake up!!) **

**Wake me up inside! **

**(Save me!!) **

**Call my name and save me from the dark! **

"Foolish child, she will drown!" Jaken said, shaking his head.

"She can take care of herself" I said, sounding much more confident than I felt.

**(Wake me up!)  
Bid my blood to run!  
(I can't wake up!!)  
Before I come undone!  
(Save me!!)  
Save me from the nothing I've become…! **

A scream broke the peace in the clearing. Jaken knew better than to tell me "I told you so" but it was written all over his impish little face.

By then, though, I was already at the river, dragging Rin out. Not only had her clothing dragged her down, but several fish youkai had latched onto her kimono. I wasn't worried at that point, simply slashing with the Tensaiga.

**Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me!  
Breathe into me and make me real!  
Bring me to life! **

The demons were gone; all of them, but still, Rin hadn't stirred. It was Jaken's moment to shine.

"Lord Sesshomaru, she isn't dead but she swallowed too much water. We have to get it out of her!"

"How?" I asked, trying to keep on the cold façade.

"Well..." he began hesitantly, then got up on tiptoe and whispered it in my ear.

I sighed. "The only way?" He nodded.

I pressed my lips over hers, and began to breathe for her.

**(Wake me up!)  
Wake me up inside,  
(I can't wake up!!)  
Wake me up inside!  
(Save me!!)  
Call my name and save me from the dark!  
(Wake me up!)  
Bid my blood to run!  
(I can't wake up!!)  
Before I come undone!  
(Save me!!)  
Save me from the nothing I've become! **

_Just live, _I thought. She began to twitch. I could feel her pulse, faint but there. Her eyes shot open.

She was on her knees, turned over; coughing up all the water she'd swallowed. "Lord Sesshomaru…?" Her voice was weak and rasping. I just looked at her, relieved she was alive. _Meddling human, always in danger, _my youki hissed. _A liability, a weakness. So fragile… _I refused to listen. Ah-Un came over to see what was taking so long, and Rin hoisted herself wearily onto his back. He helped her back to the campsite. 

**Bring me to life!  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside…)  
Bring me to life!  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling,  
Only you are the life among the dead! **

I took a longer route back. When I got there, Rin was wearing a dry kimono, and her bedroll was spread close to the fire. Her skin was still soaked, as well as her hair. I went to her, hesitantly, and held her in my one good arm. She warmed up quickly, and soon was sound asleep. I sat there the rest of the night with her head on my shoulder.

**(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see!  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything!  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul,  
Don't let me die here!  
There must be something more!)  
Bring me to life!! **

Rin was dreaming. She was dreaming she was mute again. Every day a man would beat her, but she couldn't tell Lord Sesshomaru. Every day, she was beaten worse, every day she got older. Then one day she just died, cold and lonely, trying to find her way back to the campsite. She had to open her eyes! She shot up, and found how warm she was. It was just a nightmare. Wait…she was leaning on her lord's shoulder!! She backed away, absolutely mortified.

**(Wake me up!)  
Wake me up inside,  
(I can't wake up!!)  
Wake me up inside!  
(Save me!!)  
Call my name and save me from the dark!!  
(Wake me up!)  
Bid my blood to run!  
(I can't wake up!!)  
Before I come undone!  
(Save me!!)  
Save me from the nothing I've become! **

"I'm sorry..." she lay back down on her bedroll. I just stared at her, confused. That was what she wanted, right? Humans were so strange. Dawn was just breaking. I stood up, and kicked Jaken in the head. He squawked and sat up rubbing his head.

"Prepare Ah-Un." I told him.

"Yes Mi'lord!" he said, and ran off. Rin had already climbed onto the big dragon. Ah-Un was soon ready. I walked out of the clearing with Ah-Un right behind me, and Jaken struggling to keep up.

**Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life… **

**So this concludes my fluffy little oneshot. I doubt I'll get enough reviews to do a sequel, but if you want a sequel, don't forget about that shiny little periwinkle button in the bottom corner of the screen…..**


End file.
